Monster Madness Drabbles
by xsilver-galaxyx
Summary: Drabbles written for various monster prompts during monster madness month at the LJ community good evil
1. A House Ghost

Written for monster madness on the LJ group good__evil. Prompt-ghost

He was a simple ghost, all he wanted was to keep his girl happy.

Every morning, he'd make her bed and put out fresh towels. He used to like putting them through the extra fluff cycle, but after the incident with Mrs Wilson in the laundry room, Cordelia had warned him off going down there during the day.

In the evening he'd make her dinner and hope that she didn't come home with too many bruises that needed tending.

And sometimes at night he'd sit with her on the couch, watching TV or listening to her talk about her day.


	2. It's View

Written for monster madness on the LJ group good__evil. Prompt-treant

It had seen the rise and fall of demon civilisations that had long been forgotten. Civilisations that regarded it as no more than a weed, not worth destroying.

It had witnessed as the wildfires destroyed the surrounding forest, whilst providing a sanctuary for those creatures that instinctively knew that it would protect them.

The first humans, who recognised its power and wisdom, worshipped it. But as they advanced, the idea that such a thing could be real was dismissed as fairytale.

It watched as Los Angeles grew. Then it saw the end, the apocalypse, resisted by such a small group.


	3. Waiting to Strike

Written for monster madness on the LJ group good__evil. Prompt-dragon

Summoned by the members of the Black Thorn, the dragon flew majestically over the city, weaving in between buildings.

Once he reached the heart of the fight, he circled above, waiting for the right moment to make his move. He saw the dark skinned one be taken out, but was high enough so that even standing on the highest skyscraper in the city no one could reach him.

He saw his opportunity and landed on the street amongst the carnage. The vampire smiled and stalked, hunter-like, towards him. But one breath was enough to disintegrate him and scatter his ashes.


	4. All Part of the Job

Written for monster madness on the LJ group good__evil. Prompt-mummy

In most careers, being able to travel around the world was considered a perk. But not when you were a magic shop owner. And especially not when you were on a buying trip, which was more a case of take for yourself, rather than buying.

Egypt was Emma's least favourite destination. Mummy parts were popular with many of her customers but they were getting harder to find. As you can imagine, mummies weren't too happy about Emma trying to take their hands or eyeballs. Also, there were spiders, big ones.

On the plus side, she was getting plenty of exercise.


	5. What They Didn't Find

Written for monster madness on the LJ group good__evil. Prompt-troglodyte

"Oh oh"

"What oh?" Buffy peered over Willow's shoulder to see what was on the laptop.

"Looks like Adam wasn't the only creature they tried to create down in the Initiative. There was at least one other. These files are full of biological specifications, tests they performed on it, how many kills it can make per hour…"

"So they definitely made it. Any pictures, preferably of its autopsy?"

"Not that I can immediately find, but the description says that it's not very tall, short legs, kind of lizard-like, with a spinal crest and a tail. They called it a troglodyte."


	6. A Helping Hand

Written for monster madness on the LJ group good__evil. Prompt-zombie

"Eating brains, it's just so cliché, you know? Any self respecting zombie-master should be ordering their zombies to do something different, vengeance is a great option."

"Anya, when you said you wanted to come patrolling with me tonight, I thought that meant you were going to help." As a zombie lunged at her Buffy ducked and the zombie went careening into the side of a dumpster

"I am helping, I'm providing humorous yet informative commentary on zombies. I once dated an zombie-master, so I know all the tricks"

"Fine, how 'bout some commentary on the quickest way to kill them?"


	7. A Way To Get To The Top

Written for monster madness on the LJ group good__evil. Prompt-witch/warlock

The smoke wafted around the living room, infusing the furniture with a smell its inhabitants would never notice.

"I call upon Anulap and Al-Kutbay, the gods of knowledge. I offer you this sacrifice, that I may continue in my quest for the ultimate truth and that I may be recognised by the mortals for my superior intellect. May all that I achieve on this mortal plain continue to please and honour you. I am your servant always."

Sheila Rosenberg stood and neatly packed all her ingredients away. A quick glamour and the box appeared to be full of academic papers.


	8. Moving Up

Written for monster madness on the LJ group good__evil. Prompt-gremlin

The smoke wafted around the living room, infusing the furniture with a smell its Lindsey crossed the tarmac to Wolfram and Hart's private jet, trying to hide the fact that this was his first plane trip. Fresh out of law school he couldn't wait to start working and get away from everything he knew growing up.

Once he was on the plane, he got settled and pulled out the well-read welcome pack the firm provided for graduates. Out of the corner of his eye he swore he saw a creature scuttle across the wing. But Wolfram and Hart was just a normal law firm; there wasn't going to be anything weird on their plane.


	9. Room Service

Written for monster madness on the LJ group good__evil. Prompt-pixie

Xander rushed into his room and headed straight for the pile of clothes on the chair.

"Jacket, jacket, come on where is that jacket. I swear this pile of clothes is getting smaller. Bed, has to be on the bed. No ok…the closet?"

Sure enough it was neatly hanging it the closet.

"I have to be the only person who loses things and then finds them in their proper place." He muttered pulling it on.

Hidden behind the lamp on the bedside table, the little pixie fell over herself laughing. It was so much fun trying to help this man.


	10. Room Service Take 2

Written for monster madness on the LJ group good__evil. Prompt-goblin

Willow was convinced that her room in the castle was haunted. But she just couldn't seem to pin it down, figuratively speaking. Except for that brief period at college she had always prided herself on being a relatively neat person, everything always had its place.

But since they all started living in the castle her stuff had started turning up in the most bizarre places. She found her USB in her sock drawer, a shirt in the pages of a spell book and on one memorable occasion, her bra was found in a suit of armour.

The goblin just snickered.


	11. A Nightly Ritual

Written for monster madness on the LJ group good__evil. Prompt-headless horseman

"Close your eyes and go to sleep Sarah" Daniel said as he pulled her bedclothes up "There's no such thing as a headless horseman and he'll not come after you when you are sleeping."

Sarah snuggled down and tried not to think about the stories. Her father thought that she was afraid for herself, but she was secretly afraid that one day the horseman would catch him. She knew that he went out hunting strange creatures at night and he did it to keep them safe, but she just wanted him to stay at home where he would be safe.


	12. The Latest Trend

Written for monster madness on the LJ group good__evil. Prompt-leprechaun

"I just got the most to-die-for pair of shoes down in this little store off West 7th" Cordelia said entering the office and heading straight for the couch.

"Off West 7th? Ah Cordelia do you know or, or what, owns that store?"

"Huh?" she was more focused on adjusting the straps on the shoes "What do you mean?"

"The designers, they're Leprechauns" Doyle replied trying not to laugh.

"Leprechauns. As in little Irish men who wear green" Cordelia smirked as she took in Doyle's green shirt.

"Funny. But seriously, those will be a great pair of shoes, really well made."


	13. In a Hotel Bar

Written for monster madness on the LJ group good__evil. Prompt-succubus

She sometimes laughs at how easy it can be to convince a man. The dress, the heels, a coy smile and suddenly they're offering to buy her a drink. It's not long before she leading them to her room.

Her favourite haunts are hotels favoured by men on business. Those away from their mates and thinking they can get away with it seem to have more stamina.

When they get to her room they think they've hit the jackpot. She lets them do whatever they want, again and again. But then it becomes too much for them. And they die.


	14. Diary of a Hellhound Raiser

Written for monster madness on the LJ group good__evil. Prompt-hellhound

Day 1: Collected hounds. Training starts tomorrow.

Day 5: Have decided to keep the basement dark to replicate the prom environment. Also brought disco ball.

Day 13: Expanded the hounds' movie collection to include some more recent films so they'll go for girls in slinkier dresses.

Day 18: Depriving the hounds of food during movie time is increasing their agitation at an impressive rate. Needed to reattach the cages to the floor.

Day 27: Lost a hound when they broke their cages and started fighting.

Day 29: Final testing-music, lights, movies and disco ball-all set them off.

Day 30: Prom.


	15. A Conversation With Herself

Written for monster madness on the LJ group good__evil. Prompt-faerie

"I can see the faeries." Drusilla said as she slowly spun her way around the room "They want to tell me something important but they all talk at once and I can't hear what they're trying to say"

"Dru honey, shut up"

Drusilla, unphased, continued. "I want to eat a faerie. On Halloween I'll find a little girl wearing pink and glitter and a little pair of wings. Children's blood is always extra sweet. Or I could be a faerie, a dark black faerie covered in flames who brings nightmares and pain to little children. Want to join me grandmummy?"


	16. Waiting For His Turn

Written for monster madness on the LJ group good__evil. Prompt-orc

The mist swirled around his legs as he waited. He could sense his brothers on either side of him, shifting restlessly. He kept clenching his fists, itching to reach for his weapon.

He knew this was going to be one of the hardest struggles of his life. But this had to be done; the rest of the tribe was depending on him to get this relic regardless of the personal cost.

He took a deep breath and stepped forward. The television screen lit up and he started singing, "Risin' up, back on the street. Did my time, took my changes."


	17. After Dark

Written for monster madness on the LJ group good__evil. Prompt-giant

Kaiya roamed the streets of her village after her family had gone to bed. She noticed the soybeans that remained on the ground, remnants of the villagers' attempt to repel the Oni. But she only glanced at them for a second, more concerned with her assigned task.

Her watcher had prepared her well to fight the Oni. They had known for months that the Oni was coming so her watcher had increased her training so she was able to defend herself against its claws, horn and the iron club it carried.

She found it behind the temple. Time to fight.


	18. An Afternoon in the Garden

Written for monster madness on the LJ group good__evil. Prompt-gnome

Joyce surveyed the garden and glanced at Buffy reclining in a lounge chair.

"You do realise that this would go a lot faster if you actually helped" she pointed out.

"Is that your not-so-subtle way of telling me that you want me to help?" Buffy replied sitting up

"I always said you were a bright girl," Joyce said handing Buffy a trowel "Go. Weed."

Buffy went to the nearest garden bed, "Gnomes. You put a gnome in our garden?"

"Oh yes, I found this charming little store in town. But I would swear I put it in the front yard."


	19. Dusting Chats

Written for monster madness on the LJ group good__evil. Prompt-gryphon

"You know what would be so cool for the castle? If we had a gryphon who could guard it and protect the treasure. It would make it look so much more majestic."

"Andrew, we don't have any treasure. All we have are a lot of rooms that are going to take us forever to dust if you don't start helping me!"

"But what about all the amulets and other cool magic things that we keep here. There's always some evil fiend trying to steal something precious from us."

Dawn thought about it for a moment "Maybe. What's a gryphon anyway?"


	20. Staring Into His Glass

Written for monster madness on the LJ group good__evil. Prompt-golem

Ed stared morosely into his glass. "She said that what we had didn't feel real to her. That I had no feelings." He sniffed "And that I was made of stone. But that's not true. I love her so much."

He turned to the demon next to him "What do you think I should do? A sacrifice? Girls always like sacrifices. On our anniversary last year I gave her a sacrifice and she loved it"

He finished the contents of his glass "Hey Willie, can I can a refill. Maybe if I drink enough I really will turn into stone."


	21. Her Nightly Stop

Written for monster madness on the LJ group good__evil. Prompt-troll

"Hey Billy" Buffy said as she leaned against the side of the bridge that crossed the pond in the cemetery "How you doing?"

"Eh, can't complain much. Although a couple of days ago there were some high school boys trying to destroy my bridge. Any chance you could, you know, have your witch friend curse them for me?"

"Sorry, I'm not really qualified to handle jock evil. But if you give me names I can give them really evil looks in math." Buffy replied grinning.

"Nah, didn't catch any names. Any good slays tonight?"

"Nope. Maybe tomorrow, see you then!"


	22. Beauty Secrets

Written for monster madness on the LJ group good__evil. Prompt-medusa

"Doyle" Cordelia said as she carefully closed the door behind her and turned to rest against it.

"Cordelia?" he replied warily.

"You know, after you helped me find my apartment, I started thinking that 'your guys' might not be so bad after all. So for some bizarre reason I listened to you when you said you knew a guy who owned a great salon."

Doyle looked Cordelia over. "And you look fantastic. What's the problem?"

"The problem Doyle, is that when I sat down the woman next to me had snakes for hair! You sent me to a demon salon!"


	23. Waiting

Written for monster madness on the LJ group good__evil. Prompt-banshee

Long after her husband had fallen asleep, she lay awake, waiting for Liam to come home. She always worried when he went out drinking after a fight with his father. She worried he would be robbed or that he would get into a bar fight he was not able to win.

Her husband had insisted that he was not going to give Liam any more chances and that when he finally returned home; she was not to allow him in. But he was her son.

She kept listening for Liam to enter the house, but all she heard was wailing.


	24. The Night Shift

Written for monster madness on the LJ group good__evil. Prompt-cyclops

He figured he was doing ok if at the end of the day he was able to work amongst humans without needing to disguise his eye. The interview process had been interesting, but the manager was so grateful to find someone willing to do a night shift in this neighbourhood that he was willing to overlook what he referred to as Matt's 'disfigurement.'

So far he hadn't had any problems with the customers. But there again the people coming into a liquor store at 3am were so drunk that they were probably seeing double and thought he had two eyes.


	25. Adding to the List

Written for monster madness on the LJ group good__evil. Prompt-centaur

"I think we should add the ability to make ourselves into centaurs to the list." Jonathon said spinning in the swivel chair.

"That would be so cool!" "That is so lame." Andrew and Warren replied at the same time.

"No think about it, we'd be taller than our enemies, we'd be able to trample them, plus with four legs we'd never lose our balance!"

"Yeah and you'd probably end up crossed with a pony so you'd still be shorter than anyone else." Warren snickered.

"Fine! I'll do it on my own. And I won't be crossed with a stupid pony."


	26. Another One For Xander

Written for monster madness on the LJ group good__evil. Prompt-selkie

"Poor Xander" Buffy giggled "Does this count as another demon girlfriend?"

"Hey, she was not my girlfriend. She was just a friend who happened to be a girl, like you or Willow."

"Except that me and Willow don't turn into seals"

"Well it wasn't as though I spent time with her when she was in seal form." Xander said with a huff.

"Probably a good thing you didn't end up dating her. Dawn says they don't really stick around long; they always want to go home." Buffy sighed.

"Plus, wet fur on carpet, that's a lot of housework" Xander grinned.


	27. What I Did For My Winter Vacation

Written for monster madness on the LJ group good__evil. Prompt-bigfoot

"It's all your fault you know, you ruined my vacation"

"Hi Cordelia, nice to see you too." Buffy gave Cordelia her biggest fake smile. "What on earth are you talking about?"

"My parents took me skiing for Christmas, but the entire lodge was quarantined because of wild bears. I didn't get to go skiing even once!"

"Again, what on earth are you talking about? How are wild bears my fault? I wasn't even there."

"Because, they weren't bears. It was some kind of horrible, disgusting, dangerous demon. And they only started appearing in my life after you showed up. Duh!"


	28. Movie Night

Written for monster madness on the LJ group good__evil. Prompt-poltergeist

"Well I think that's about all we can do for tonight." Wesley said, sitting back in his chair.

"Its not late, you wanna stay and watch a movie? Just don't pick anything with ghosts or even remotely scary." Cordelia replied stretching.

"Cordelia, considering what we deal with every day you don't mean to say that you're afraid of scary movies?"

"Its not me, its Dennis!" Cordelia whispered

"Your ghost is afraid of ghosts?" Wesley exclaimed.

"Shh! You should have seen him after I watched Poltergeist, it took days for him to calm down. I think it's because of his mother."


	29. A Moonlit Patrol

Written for monster madness on the LJ group good__evil. Prompt-creature from the black lagoon

"What a perfect night for patrolling, the moon is bright, the crickets are singing and all I can smell is swamp!" Xander complained as he trudged behind Buffy.

"You did volunteer to come" Buffy smiled "Besides, I'd take swamp smell over sewer smell any day."

"True." With that Xander perked up a little "What did Giles send you after anyway?"

"Some creature, big, black, smelly. Giles say the whole Creature from the Black Lagoon thing is true."

"I thought the Creature from the Black Lagoon was Brooke Shields?"

"No, she's from the Blue Lagoon"

"Huh. You learn something new everyday."


	30. An Iceberg Encounter

Written for monster madness on the LJ group good__evil. Prompt-sea serpent

It was the winter of 1748 that finally broke him. When he surfaced one day and collided with a small iceberg he decided, once the dizziness had worn off, that he was sick of the cold and it was time to move to a warmer climate.

So, like many creatures who were also seeking a new life, he headed for America, specifically California.

When he first arrived he was able to swim up onto a beach and sunbake, except eventually the humans also realised this was a pleasant pastime.

But at least he no longer had to worry about icebergs.


	31. Why Can't The English Speak English?

Written for monster madness on the LJ group good__evil. Prompt-wight

Buffy mindlessly reached for another donut as she turned the page of the book in front of her.

"Hey Giles, I think I've found our guy. It's called a wight."

Giles glanced at what Buffy was reading.

"No this man was human. And whilst he was undoubtedly cruel, there's no indication he was involved in any magics, so it's fairly safe to assume he's dead."

"But it says that he was a wight!"

"Buffy" Giles smiled "A wight is a Middle English word for a human being."

"So why can't they just say that!" she sulked, reaching for another book.


End file.
